A Bunny in the Garden
by amo-scribere
Summary: A short Tratie one- shot, pre LH Katie has a dream in which she is Rapunzel, but is saved from her tower by a certain SOMEONE, and might accidentally tell him about it afterwards...


**A/N So this is my first pjo fic. I was sick and didn't feel like working on my hunger games one- hence this story. It's just an extremely short Tratie one-shot. So I hope you enjoy! (oh and I apologize in advance for any spelling/ grammar issues- I typed I on my phone)**

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't know, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Katie Gardner was happy to finally be able to peacefully sleep. Just a month ago they were attacked by the titans, and now the camp was finally settling down. After finishing tending to her precious plants (and having to deal with chocolate bunnies on the roof AGAIN) she was ready to hit the hay. "Curse you Travis Stoll." she grumbled, tossing the chocolate bunnies into the trash. Most of the cabin was asleep, but those who weren't were at least being quite. Katie sighed as she lay down, and in no time was wrapped in a deep slumber.

Katie was locked away high in a tower, far from any civilization. She had been here all her life and longed for nothing more than to visit the outside world. She tried to be cheery, she really did; keeping dozens of plants out on her balcony. Her makeshift garden did bring her happiness , though. She really had a green thumb.

_Say goodbye to the roses,_

_Tender a soft_

_Say goodbye to the oak tree,_

_Towering aloft_

She softly sang her favorite little melody as she worked.

_Say goodbye to the bumble bees,_

_Buzzing about_

_Say good bye to the new seeds,_

_That haven't yet sprout_

She finished her song just as she watered the last plant,

_Say good bye to the risin vines,_

_Creeping up the old swing_

_Say goodbye dear garden,_

_I'll see you next Spring_

She smiled as she headed inside, refreshed by the plants. She took down her long hair ( she was hoping one day it would grow long enough she could climb down from the tower using it... That and she didn't have scissors) and shed her dress, before going to take a nice long bath. It hadn't been long before she began to hear thumping outside her bathroom. _Just the wind,_ told herself, settling back down into the warm water. But the noises continued. Sighing, she rose from her bath, dried herself off, and yanked her dress back on. Upon reaching her room, she thoroughly searched for signs of an intruder. However, she found none. She continued out to her balcony, and at first all seemed normal. Then she spotted it- the chocolate bunny in her orchid pot. She stared at it in wonder before worry began to take over. "Where are you?" she called cautiously, wielding a shovel as protection. Suddenly, a laugh behind her made her jump. She stared in awe at the boy behind her.

"Travis Stoll." he said, shaking her hand. She took it, still in shock. "Me and my brother are gonna spring you from this place." Katie smiled imagining freedom at last.

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow. I'll save you." Katie's smile grew and soon they were leaning it. She could feel his warm breathe on her lips, and oh, it felt good. He leaned in more, his lips only centimeters from hers...

Katie jerked awake to find two laughing sons of Hermes and an empty bucket. She tried to shake the cold water out of her hair. "Connor! Travis! You interrupted the best part of my dream! Travis was just about to ki..." she quickly covered her mouth, realizing what she was saying. Connor's laughter increased, but Travis fell silent. Katie could feel herself blush. "Gosh that's not what I meant..." she began, but was cut off by Travis's lips meeting hers. He pulled away after a second and then all three of them fell silent. Then that irritating smirk (which Katie actually loved) grew on Travis's face.

"Was that as good as you dreamed it would be?" His question caught her off guard, but she already knew the answer.

"Better." And with that she leaned in and kissed him again, feeling fireworks go off in her brain. Connor just stared at them, too shocked to make a joke. But that hardly mattered to Travis and Katie- they were both absorbed in the best kiss of their young lives.


End file.
